


Valentine's Day

by americanithink



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smile Era, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and Brian just wants to make his boyfriend happy.





	Valentine's Day

Brian was reeling in his amp wire when he felt two arms wrap around his waist followed by a body pressed against his back. Smile just finished a local gig in a crowded bar, so he was quite sweaty. But Brian was sure who was embracing him didn’t mind one bit. 

“You were great tonight,” a muttered voice called from behind. 

Brian had a cool grin, “Hm? I can’t hear you.”

He could feel a breath of air hit his back before seeing the arms slip away and Roger appear in front of him. He was grinning up at Brian, his blue eyes showing nothing but adoration. 

“You were great tonight,” he repeated. 

Brian shrugged, “I heard you the first time. Just wanted to hear it again.” 

Roger took a step closer while pinching the front of Brian’s shirt, pulling a bit. Brian got the hint and willingly leaned down till Roger’s hand stopped. His eyes were half-lidded as he tilted his head closer to Brian’s. 

“I saw some girls in the front trying to get your attention,” Brian suddenly interrupted. Roger’s eyes opened and his brows furrowed, “And?”

When Brian didn’t answer Roger understood what was going on. They had only been dating for two months and Brian was still nervous Roger would continue his promiscuous habits. 

An amused smile crossed Roger’s lips, “The only person’s attention I care about it yours. A girl could flash me and that wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Mhm,” Brian hummed. Roger took that as the green to finish want he originally wanted to do. Roger closed his eyes before pressing his lips against Brian's. And though Brian did kiss back, Roger could tell his mind still wasn’t clear. 

“You know,” Roger pulled away, “I'm a bit insulted you’d think some pretty faces in the crowd would be enough to let me ruin our relationship.” 

Brian bit at his lower lip, clearly a bit ashamed when hearing it in that perspective. Lucky for him, Roger could read him like a book and the apology read across his expression. 

“I’ll forgive you this time,” Roger teased, “You can make it up to me next week.”

“Next week?”

“Valentine's Day,” Roger reminded before going on his toes to peck Brian’s cheek. Before his boyfriend could even express surprise over the approaching holiday, Roger was walking off to pick up the rest of his equipment. 

“Valentine’s Day,” Brian repeated, sounding quite defeated.

* * *

 

Brian tapped his pencil against the desk mindlessly. Valentine’s Day was in only a week yet every gift he’d come up with just wasn’t good enough. His boyfriend deserved the best, he knew that. But the question still remained: what was the best?

Brian knew Roger liked the expensive things in life, but recently most of his money was budgeted toward promoting their band. Brian also knew he needed something that would prove he trust Roger, so any type of jewelry wasn’t an option. Such a gift could be misread as trying to show ownership over Roger. 

Brian thought about making something instead. But a scenario of Roger smiling awkwardly at a homemade pink card kept playing in Brian’s mind. The uncomfortable, fake joy that would fill the air was enough to make Brian cringe. 

“I’m hopeless,” Brian allowed his head to drop forward, causing everything on the desk to shake. After a few seconds of his nose flattened against the wood, he moved positions so his chin lifted the rest of his head. Brian scanned over his ‘Valentine’s’ paper he’d be doodling and jotting down ideas on. 

“This is all shit,” he admitted to himself. 

Then Brian’s eyes trailed up to acknowledge the potted orchids his mom had gifted him not too long ago.  Brian found the flowers so lovely. They were delicately strong and undeniably the prettiest thing in his room. A warm feeling filled Brian’s stomach.

“Well,” he slowly sat up and leaned back, “Unless Roger is over. Then not even the flowers compare. Perhaps a close second.”

Suddenly Brian’s eyes widened while still staring at the flowers as if they just appeared randomly. Without another word, Brian was out the door.  

* * *

 

Roger was instructed to be at Brian’s apartment and that was all he knew of the Valentine’s Day plans. Roger knocked on the door which didn’t take long to swing open. 

“Roger!” Brian nearly yelled right before pulling him into a passionate kiss. This kiss didn’t mirror the one from last week, this one didn’t mirror any kiss they’d ever had actually. 

One of Brian’s arms wrapped around Roger’s waist while the other gently held to the back of Roger’s head. Causing his eyes to flutter shut in pleasure. This was the first time Brian was actually taking the lead; the new confidence was quite charming.  But, to Roger’s dismay, Brian pulled away. 

“Stay here,” Brian said while rushing back inside. When he returned, he instructed Roger to turn around. Once Roger did, he felt a cloth blindfold press against his eyes then securely tied in the back. 

“Brian, I should probably be inside if we’re going to do something like this,” Roger was unsure but the excited smile still displayed on his face. 

“Oh God,” Brian sounded surprised, “No, no. We aren’t doing anything like that… right now.”

“Oh?” now Roger was very curious, “Then what are we doing?”

“What would be the point of the blindfold if I just came out and told you?”

Brian then led Roger into the car and even buckled him in. The car ride was tedious, mostly because Roger couldn’t tell how long they’d been driving and the desire to see again was only building. Brian tried to make it a little easier on him by making small talk, but it was clear he also had what was to come on mind.

To Roger’s delight, he felt the car get put in park. He couldn’t stop the grin from creeping back onto his face, despite his desperate attempts. Brian led Roger out the car and on for a few seconds. Suddenly an alluring scent overflowed Roger, making it nearly impossible to resist peeking under the blindfold. 

“You can sit.” 

Roger did as instructed, Brian still holding his arm to guide him down. Right when he reached the ground, Roger felt something circular placed softly on top his head. 

He couldn’t help but let out a titter, “Can I take it off?”

Brian stuttered as if he forgot Roger was waiting, “Yeah! Yes, take it off!”

He watched as his boyfriend slowly reached a hand to the blindfold and pull it down so it was loosely tied around his neck. Roger let out an audible gasp while looking around the backyard garden covered in flowers. There were white flowers at all sides and further back planted pink with red. There was still grass through the bunches, making an easy path to walk through. 

Roger looked down to realize he was sitting on a red and white picnic blanket; a wooden basket was close by along with a wine bottle and two glasses. 

Brian continued staring down at Roger, and though his amazement was clear Brian still feared he failed.

“Is it any good?”

The question knocked Roger out of his daze, he looked back up at Brian while touching the flower crown that was put on his head earlier. Now realizing what it is, Roger quickly turned to his side and picked a white planted flower. He got to his feet and stepped close to his boyfriend.

Roger looked down at the flower between his fingers before tucking it behind Brian’s ear. 

“It’s better than anything I could have imagined. But,” Roger looked around, “Are we in your parent’s backyard?” 

“They're on vacation,” Brian shrugged. Roger laughed which caused Brian to as well.

Roger pulled the taller man into a kiss, letting it last long and cherishing every second. The anxieties that filled Brian’s mind faded soon and the only thing left was pure endearment. 

Once the two pulled away, Brian saw Roger’s bashful expression.

“What is it?” Brian asked, still holding the other close. 

“Well,” Roger reached into his back pocket and slipped a folded piece of paper in Brian’s hand. “I feel a bit silly about my gift now.”

Brian took a step back and opened the pink paper, which was folded over several times. Once it was fully opened, the words ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ were visibly written in big letters at the top. Under it was a stick figure drawing of two people holding hands; one was labeled ‘you’ and the other ‘me.’ Brian flipped it over to find a two paragraph love letter signed by Roger. 

Brian read over the paragraphs and though he wasn’t much of a crier, he could feel tears threatening to fall. He had never received such a well thought out gift with so much heart poured out into it. Brian glanced up at Roger, who still seemed a bit embarrassed. 

“This is perfect,” he assured, “There’s nothing I’d rather.” 

“Oh good,” Roger looked to the side in a nonchalant manner, “I spent all my money on those girls in the front row… Didn't have much left for a real gift.”

There was a pause before Brian laughed, “Oh shut up.”

The two kissed once more before enjoying their floral picnic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
